leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Grangik123/Zairox, the Soul Chainer
|date = Unreleased |health = 30 |attack = 25 |spells = 75 |difficulty = 75 |hp = 400 (+79) |mana = 325 (+37) |damage = 53 (+2.8) |range = 500 |armor = 10 (+3.75) |magicresist = 30 (+0) |attackspeed = 0.628 (+1.89%) |healthregen = 4.5 (+0.55) |manaregen = 7.2 (+0.8) |speed = 335 }}Zairox, the Soul Chainer is a champion in League of Legends. Abilities mana. Has a 6 sec cooldown. Isn't affected by Cooldown Redcution. Zairox gets only 50% mana if he uses any spell on himself. }} Zairox will send a restless soul to a target location, making all enemies hit by it flee from Zairox, and dealing them magic damage. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 70 |costtype = mana |range = 700 (400 range of damage) }} Zairox will boost target's ally soul power, speeding him up. After spell effect ends, target gets healed. You can use this ability twice before going on cooldown. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 1000 }} Zairox focuses on target ally champion healing him each second for 5 seconds, damaging nearby enemies and slowing them. |leveling = |cooldown = 5 |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 1000 (450 range of damage and slow) }} |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 1000 }} Notes: Q - Is skill like Lux's E, without needing to activate. And Flee effect is when targets affect by it run from you.(Basically a antitaunt) W - Is targeting boosting ability. E - Is channeling targeting ability. R - Is targeting ability. If they both assist same kill they both get gold so this means they can get double gold for 1 thing if they do assist on same kill :P. Same applies for Baron and Dragon. So, what do you think? Feel free to comment, any critism welcome :D 1# Changes(25.7.2013): Unstoppable Soulboost No longer grants immunity to traps. AP ratio on heal reduced from 50% to 20%. Renew Mana cost increased from 50 to 70/75/80/85/90. Range reduced from 3000 to 1000. Now is channeling time 5 seconds and heals for some HP each second instead of channeling 20 seconds healing for 300/500/700/900/1100 over the time. The Force Removed Deals high magic damage, and pushes enemies back. If the hit wall they're stunned and get additional psychical damage. Worked only when in old active from ultimate. Soul Connection Old active: Zairox will connect to the soul of one of his allies, making him dissappear. In this state he can stay maximally 60 seconds. When he's connected to an ally, this ally gains some of his stats. Zairox can cast only Restless Spirit and Unstopable Soulboost. Killing ally which is under effect of this ultimate, will kill both Zairox and the ally. Silence,stun and other crowd control disabling abilities casted on Zairox's ally will make Zairox unable to cast spells, including Soul Connection. In this state, his Renew will be changed into The Focus. Reactivating this ability will make Zairox reappear next to the champion he connected to. In this state also he gets same amount of gold for any kills that his ally gets and both get full XP from creeps and kills even if there are other allies nearby. When he disconnects from ally's soul, Zairox has same HP or maximum if ally has higher than him. He uses his own mana to cast spells in this form. New active: Zairox will connect to the ally champion soul increasing ally's Attack Speed, Movement Speed, Health regen and Mana regen and making Zairox untargetable for 20 seconds or until turned off. In this status Zairox can only basic attack or cast any of his spells. However any CC that disables abilities, disables also Zairox's abilities. When connected to a soul he can either reactivate this ability to reconnect to another ally within 3250 units instantly teleporting him there, however costing mana cost of the ability, and won't reset the 20 seconds limit, or self cast it to disconnect from ally champion. When he's connected to champion both him and that champion gets full XP and Gold from minions, kills and assists regardless of how many people were there and other factors that afflict this. If Zairox gets too far away from his target he will be automatically teleported back to it (range doesn't brake it) but if target dies it gets broken. Range increased to 1000 from 750. Focused Mind Old Passive: For each 1000 Mana used Zairox gains permanently 0.1 bonus mana regen. New Passive: After Zairox uses any spell on friendly champion, that champion regains 25/50/75/100/125/150/175/200/225 Mana #2 Changes (26.7.2013): Fosuced Mind Now Zairox gets only half of the mana if he uses any spell on himself. Category:Custom champions